Shorts
by SkinnyLittleLesbian
Summary: 300ish word excerpts of possible Swan Queen stories.
1. Chapter 1

Each chapter is one of the minific prompts I fill on Tumblr. This work is not a cohesive story.

Depending on reader response, some chapters will eventually be expanded into real stories.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: People have kids without true love being involved. Also I demand a major character death.**

Regina slipped her pinky into his mouth and watched his brilliant green eyes slide shut. His tiny mouth worked hard at sucking her fingertip and while the action provided him no sustenance, it seemed all he wanted was the small comfort of suckling. The hospital shifted around them, but Regina barely noticed. A nurse took her arm and guided her to a chair so she sat, the baby in her arms the only creature in the room worthy of her attention.

"We told you," Snow wheezed. Regina knew without looking up that the woman's eyes were red-rimmed. "We warned you and you didn't stop her."

Regina loved the weight of the baby in her arms. He was premature, but only by a few weeks, but she couldn't see his imperfections. He was slender – not underweight; dainty, not skeletal. All he needed was a few weeks of her undivided attentions.

"Will you look at me?" Snow's voice rose into a screech, finally drawing Regina's eyes away from her child.

"You'll disturb him," she snapped.

"My daughter is dead."

"My wife is dead." She hated how her voice cracked, and the audible weakness spurred her anger. "You think you're the only one who's lost someone?"

Snow clung to David's chest, her fists clenched in his shirt. "The doctors told you that another child would kill her – but you insisted she carry the baby for you."

"What Emma and I decided to do was our business. What we decided was a matter between us."

"If you truly cared about her, you wouldn't have let her die."

Regina's jaw clenched. They acted like she hadn't spent months arguing with Emma about which one of them would carry their second child. She'd debated until she was hoarse but Emma was adamant. Henry's sibling would truly be his brother. When Regina pointed out that the doctors thought the pregnancy too dangerous, Emma had shrugged.

They were a family built on magic and miracles, she said, so she had faith they'd all pull through together.

Regina blinked back her tears and held the baby closer. Emma was an idiot – but at the end of the day she hadn't been able to do what everyone in Emma's past had. She hadn't been able to take away Emma's choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M**

**Anonymous asked: Regina is a porn director, instead of mayor.**

"Cut!" Regina uncrossed her legs and glared at her actors. Incompetent fools, she thought. They were pretty – which was why they hadn't yet been fired – but incapable of following the simplest of orders. It certainly wasn't difficult to smile and fake an orgasm. She had, after all, spent the entirety of her first marriage doing just that and she'd been damn convincing.

"Something wrong?" Her male star Killian was a handsome man whose ego was larger than his cock. He got by in life, she figured, by smiling and winking at anyone fool enough to trust him. The playboy often flirted with her, but she had more sense than he thought she did.

"You have no idea how to please a woman."

"Hey," he started, but she silenced him by calling to the girl being the catering table.

"You. Come here." She waited while the blonde nearly tripped over the table. Once the woman was near enough, she cocked an eyebrow at Killian. "Tell me – how would you please that woman?"

The blonde stuttered for a moment before locking eyes with Regina. "Slowly. You gotta make it look like you mean it."

"And how would you do that?" Regina let her eyes traipse down the fit woman's body. The girl was a new addition to the set and one that Regina was truly beginning to appreciate.

"I'd kiss her like I meant it." The blonde ignored everyone but Regina, her intent clear from the way her eyes focused in on Regina's curves. "I'd slide my fingers along her body and make her tremble."

Regina unconsciously licked her lips and then cleared her throat. "And then?"

"Then I'd ease my fingers over her clit. I'd make her beg for it," the blonde continued. She took a step toward Regina, her lips curling up into a smirk. "And maybe then I'd give her what she wanted."

"Mm," Regina responded, forgetting where they were.

"I can do that," Killian interrupted. "I can do it better, too."

Regina broke her intense eye contact with the blonde and stared at him. The spell cast over her was broken and she recalled why they were there. "Then get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous asked: Regina is jealous of Neal, and Emma suggests they hang out (or something like that | Suggests/forces them to/whatever you decide) to end their differences. But then Emma starts thinking they got a bit too friendly...**

Emma followed behind Regina aware that her temper had exploded, but unwilling to wrangle it back into submission. She hated how superior Regina acted when they had disagreements – which only made Emma act more immaturely. It sucked, she thought, to not be heard. Her words were so often misunderstood and misconstrued.

"Can you stop for a second?"

Regina halted her dusting and cocked a haughty eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"There's nothing to say. You misinterpreted and are projecting your own insecurities."

"What was I supposed to think?" Emma grabbed her wrist and immediately regretted the action. Regina jerked away, her lip curling back into a sneer. Flustered Emma clenched her hands at her sides. "I'm sorry – that was stupid."

"You know don't like that-"

"I know!" Emma grimaced. "It was shitty of me and I just forgot, okay? But I can't forget-"

"What you saw was simply a moment between Baelfire and myself. We reached an understanding."

"That's not all he was reaching," Emma grumbled.

"I have no interest in your neanderthal."

""He's not my anything."

"You asked me to spend some time with him for Henry's sake – and that is what I did."

"Yeah! I said, 'Hey, Regina, would you spend like twenty minutes with Neal so that there's less fighting when we talk about who's watching him.' That's a far cry from cuddling up next to him in Granny's-"

"We were hardly cuddling up." Regina turned back to her household chore, purposely ignoring the anger flaring in Emma's eyes. This would, she thought, make for excellent make up sex later. She couldn't help being antagonistic toward the other woman – it was a rather intense part of their relationship. One of them would instigate a fight, all because of how passionately they made up.

"He can't touch you," Emma huffed. She folded her arms over her chest. "You're mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Magical Baby fic where Swan Queen get each other pregnant at the same time.**

Emma set her forehead on the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl. This was her only friend, she considered. The toilet never betrayed her. The toilet never knocked her up. The toilet simply was there for her when she needed it, with no judgment and no incriminating stares. She hugged it a little tighter as a fresh wave of nausea rolled through her stomach.

The baby was worse than Henry ever was, she thought miserably. Henry was an angel by comparison – but this one demanded the strangest foods she'd never heard of and then proceeded to make her vomit every morning as if it didn't care for the food it had asked for in the first place. Misery didn't even begin to cover just what she felt.

"Ms. Swan, are you quite finished?"

"Go away."

"I need-" Regina cut off as a violent heave interrupted her words.

Worried that there would be a mess to clean up later if she didn't act fast, Emma pulled the door open and tugged Regina to the toilet. She gathered the woman's hair and rubbed Regina's back as the full contents of Regina's stomach flew out into the bowl. Well, Emma thought, misery certainly did love company. She waited patiently for Regina to finish before flushing and then collapsing down to puke as well. While she emptied her stomach, Regina stumbled to the sink and washed her mouth out.

"You did this to me, Ms. Swan." She fondly set a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah – and you did this to me." Emma ripped off a few pieces of toilet paper and dabbed her lips. "Remind me again why we didn't use magical protection."

"Ms. Swan, there's no such thing."

"Yeah, yeah." Emma blinked slowly. "This sucks, but I'm really glad you're doing it with me. I never really had anybody when I was pregnant before. It's – it's nice."


End file.
